


Files and Bruises

by KionKat



Series: Distractions: Spencer Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Dom Spencer Reid, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Sadism, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You can't resist each other anymore.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Distractions: Spencer Reid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195052
Kudos: 39





	Files and Bruises

The library was supposed to set the mood for research, but instead it made you want to claw your eyes out with a rusty fork. File after file after file of potential unsubs. At least the private room was quiet.

Some FBI agent I am, you thought as you glanced up at Reid. While Morgan and Hotch got to do the exciting work, you and Reid were stuck with files.

Organized killer, most likely highly intelligent and charismatic, only targets teenage boys, sexually frustrated, etc. The words swam through your head as you tried to find the man who most fit the profile you had all built. And thus far, there was a stack of nothings, and another two stacks beckoning.

"I'm almost jealous of Penelope right now." Reid smiled. He always seemed out of place, no matter where he was. Even his smile. His handsome-

Shut up. Stop. That's inappropriate.

"Yeah, tell me about it." You sighed, closing yet another file that didn't fit the profile. "I'd rather read one paragraph by Sigmund Freud than read one more file."

He cocked his head, seemingly bemused. "Don't torture yourself. Freud is enough to make anyone's nose turn up."

"That's the joke, Spence." You chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. He seemed to flinch away slightly. You retract your hand, frowning. "Sorry. "

"No no, don't apologize, its just..." a soft blush was painted over his cheeks as he became flustered. He seemed to be suddenly off in his own world, having an internal debate with himself.

You again reached out, slowly, gently putting a hand on his back. He didn't shy away. He was warm, you noticed. The soft touch, even the most gentle brush against him sent fire through your veins. You felt your heart race.

"Hey, Spencer, what's wrong?" You asked. He sighed, finally turning his chair towards you. He looked at you, yet avoided direct eye contact.

"Do you... have you ever desired something that...maybe you can't have? Or, shouldn't, at the least, that it may be inappropriate to reach out to take it, or ask-"

"Spence, Spence, relax." You cooed. You could tell something was on his mind. You gently touched his hand, and he slowly took it. You could feel his pulse through the veins in his hand, beating hard, and fast. Like he was racing, scared, or... excited.

"Dr. (L/N), uh, (F/N), I..." he seemed to choke on his own spit. You leaned closer to his face. You could smell his breath, like black coffee.

"Go on." You whispered.

He looked up, brown eyes piercing into you. You felt a wave through your body as you stared at each other. But the moment only lasted a second before your lips crashed together.

You saw it in his eyes. A craving, lust. He might have seen it in you as well. You grasped onto him as he pulled you closer, almost demanding.

His tongue pressed against your lips, then gently against your tongue. He seemed excited to feel every part of yours with his. His hand began to wander down to your belt...

"This. Is. Highly. Inappropriate. " he moaned breathlessly between kisses.

"Do you care?" You huffed, running your hand through his hair and gripping tightly.

He leaned down to kiss your neck, nuzzling against your jawline. "No." He whispered simply.

You heard files violently crash to the ground as he pinned you to the table, holding your wrists down as he attacked your neck with gentle kisses, then rough bites. Some of them were sure to leave marks, but in the moment, you didn't care. It felt perfect to be under him. You let out a soft moan, arching your back and pressing into him.

He let go of your wrists, hands instead tracing down your neck. He seemed almost afraid to touch you, as if you were a fragile, valuable object that may shatter if he dared to be rougher. His hesitation ended as he ran his fingers over the hem of your jeans. He teased you as he traced your pubic like, kissing your jaw and giving it a playful love bite before he began undoing your pants.

"S-Spencer..." you felt yourself shake with excitement as he reached his hand in, pressing strong fingers against your entrance. He silenced your moans with a rough kiss. His tongue was more dominant, more demanding as he pressed a single finger into you.

You could feel the heat of his fingers inside of you, exploring your insides to his satisfaction. He seemed to be enjoying it as much as you did. He let out a breathless groan, pulling his lips away to look down at you. His honey eyes filled with lust. You could almost feel him shaking with excitement as he pushed in another finger.

"You're so warm..." he nuzzled against your neck, lips brushing against your skin. "You want this, right?" He whispered into your ear, wavering only slightly. You nodded, wrapping your arms around him to pull him closer.

"I want to hear you say it." His voice was low now, as if he were growling. He began to slowly press another finger inside, hooking them. He pressed against your (cervix/prostate) gently.

"I want you." You gasped, digging your nails into his shoulders. He seemed to enjoy that, letting out a soft moan. You could feel his face nuzzled against your neck, the intense heat radiating off of his body and onto yours.

"I want you." He echoed back, pulling his fingers out gently. He used the same hand, tracing your lips with his thumb before pressing it into your mouth. He stared down at you expectantly. You pressed your tongue against his thumb, moaning as you wrapped your lips around it. He cycled through each finger, pressing his hips against yours. He was throbbing violently against his jeans.

"Mmm, does Dr. Reid have a little oral fixation?" You smirked as he caressed your face. He blushed, looking away. "Aww, you do? That's adorable~"

He shut you up, pressing his thumb violently against your tongue. "Shh." He commanded. You obeyed, watching him as he knelt down in front of you.

He pulled you'd pants the rest of the way off, checking the clock and the door lock as he did. He pushed your legs apart, nuzzling your knee affectionately. You winced when he started planting kisses on your thighs, trailing up to your...

"Spencer!" You gasped as he bit your inner thigh, almost sadistically. You could feel his canines pressing against your flesh, begging to tear through like a hungry animal. He grinded his teeth gently before letting go, a welt left in his place.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I won't do that again."

Before you could respond, you felt a wet tongue press against your (ass/clit), circling it with curious lust. He looked up, making direct eye contact as he moved his tongue, exploring every little part of you. It was like it was new, exciting, and fuck did he have a good mouth.

You ran your hand through his soft hair, gripping it softly. When Spencer started boldening his tongue strokes in response, you tightened your grip, gaining a soft moan from his lips that vibrated against your sex.

"Sadomasochist..." you said between moans. You could feel him smirk against you. Your head arched back.

It was like you were feeling it all at once. Spencer Reid, on top of you, feeling inside of you, touching you all over with his mouth and hands. There was so much, and you were so close..."

Then he stopped.

You gasped, throbbing as your orgasm was denied by him. "I was close!" You managed, panting.

He simply stood, licking his lips. "I know. I could feel it." He kissed you, and you were vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper. "If you orgasm, i want to feel you around me. I want to feel you pulse around my cock..."

You could feel the head of his cock being rubbed against your entrance, already leaking precum. "I've been thinking about this. About you. It consumes my mind." He whispered. "I think I-i crave you, Dr. (L/N). I want you."

"I want you too, Dr. Reid."

He gently pressed into you, letting out a sigh of relief from him as his length shafted himself inside of you. You looked up at him. He was staring at your (pussy/ass), watching as he began to thrust in and out of you slowly. Just admiring the scene.

He gently grabbed your legs, putting them over his shoulder as he fucked you faster. His large length rammed into you, stretching your insides to fit him. All you could feel was his cock throbbing inside you, rubbing against every wet wall and sensitive spot. You couldn't take it. It was all so...

You let out a cry, covering your mouth in fear of being caught. Your body shivered as you orgasmed, tightening around him as he fucked you.

"That was so hot." He barely managed to get the words out as he melted into you, pressing into a sloppy kiss. He went faster, harder, you moaning softly as your insides were still being stimulated. "M-may I cum inside you?"

You had to force back a laugh. Not at him, but because even when he was ruthlessly fucking you, he cared about grammar rules. "Yes!" You gasped.

It didn't take him much longer than that to finish, hilting himself inside you as he came. You dully felt as his hot cum filled your insides.

He panted, sweat beading down his forehead as he rested on you, holding your head gently. He let out a sigh, pulling you closer to him.

"Dr.-"

"Spencer. You just fucked me. You can call me by my first name."

He chuckled. "(F/N), do you.... maybe want to get, coffee? There's a place across the street i saw-"

"Yes, I would love to get coffee with you. "

He seemed relieved, gently kissing you on the lips one last time before pulling his now soft length out of you. He glanced at you one last time, eye lingering on the cum leaking from you before fixing his pants.

"You're (handsome/beautiful)." He muttered softly, before clearing his throat and picking up the files that were carelessly regarded. "We will tell Hotchner that the line at the café was long."

"If you say so, lover." You chuckled, buttoning your pants and kissing him. He closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

"This breaks many rules." He stated when you pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"If you pay for coffee, I won't tell a soul."

Maybe the bite marks would, though.


End file.
